A new world
by rexpro7
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are sucked into a black hole courtesy of Madara and end up in Earthland. How will they as shinobis survive in a world with mages. Read and you will find out. Strong Naruto and Hinata with the powers they have in my story No more secrets.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh, what happened." Naruto groaned rubbing his forehead. "Where am I?" He grumbled as his eyes fluttered open. He now stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling with a human size hole in it. The sunlight shining through it made him squint his eyes.

He pushed himself up in a sitting position and felt that he was sitting on a hard wooden floor.

He hang his head as he felt a sudden pain shot through his skull, and started to rub his temples trying to get rid of his headache.

After a few seconds as the headache subdued thanks to his accelerated healing, he could finally focus. 'The floor? Wasn't I just on a battlefield?' He questioned inwardly and thought back to what could have happened.

Digging deep through his memories he slowly started to remember parts, but it was all still a little blurry.

They were in a war and both he and Hinata were left fighting against Madara while what was left of the shinobi alliance successfully held back Obito and the Juubi with the help of the four resurrected Hokage's that had arrived at the battlefield.

Naruto had been fighting along side a completely transformed Kyuubi and Hinata who was using Emi's powers and they were winning. At long last they had manage subdue the legendary Uchiha and were waiting for the sealing team to arrive. That was until Madara used what he claimed to was his EMS ultimate ability and had summoned a dark black spiralling hole. They tried to hold on to anything to prevent themselves from being sucked in. But by the time the sealing team arrived and would start sealing Madara it was too late and they were inside and then... everything went blank.

He couldn't remember anything more, only waking up here... on this wooden floor.

Where was he exactly?

Suddenly his ears twitched when he heard the voices of people murmuring around him.

'Who is that?'

'Why did he fall through the ceiling?'

'Where did he come from?'

'Did he come with her? They are dressed the same.'

'Why are they dressed like that?'

Were all the things he heard them whisper.

So he slowly his head turned and he came face to face with a whole crowd of people staring at him with curiosity.

"Uh hey." Naruto gave a short awkward greeting.

The crowd kept looking at him oddly. That was until a short elderly man walked out from between them and stopped in front of Naruto.

"Hello young lad, my name is Makarov and who might you be?" The short old man asked politely.

Naruto hesitated slightly but finally answered. "Uhm... Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto."

Again the people in the background started to murmur amongst their self.

'Naruto what kind of name is that?'

'It sounds so stupid if you ask me.'

Where the various things he heard them say.

His eyes twitched a moment in annoyance. Who were they to call his name stupid. His father gave him that name. And he carried his mother's clan name.

"Uh Ojii-san where am I?" Naruto asked the elder.

Several gasps were heard as they asked amongst themselves if Naruto really just called Makarov and old man.

Makarov didn't seem to mind the comment that much and answered. "Well Naruto, my boy, your currently our guild, Fairy Tail."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Guild? What is that? But he decided not to ask. "How did I get here?"

Makarov stroked his moustache. "Oddly enough you fell through our buildings roof." He answered. "You and her to be exact." Makarov said pointing at a unconscious midnight haired coloured girl who was being tended by a white haired woman.

"Hinata!" He exclaimed worried.

Everyone was surprised at the speed at which the blond moved towards the unconscious girl's side. They had seen barely a few people move that fast.

Makarov watched the blond. 'He isn't a normal civilian if speed is any indication to that, his build is that of someone who has been in combat before. And he seems to be constantly aware of his surroundings and stays on guard.' Makarov's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'Is he a mage? Cause I can't sense any magic in him, or he is just that good at suppressing it.' He contemplated.

"Hinata!" Naruto shook the girl softly.

Hinata let out a small moan as her eyelids opened up. "Naruto-kun," She mumbled softly.

"Hinata your okay." Naruto smiled and let out a sigh in relief. Hinata smiled back as Naruto slowly pulled her into his chest.

It was then that Hinata saw all the people staring curiously at Naruto and her and she blushed.

"Naruto-kun who are these people?" She asked the blonde.

"I don't know all of them but that old man over there says his name is Makarov." Naruto answered her.

She then looked around the building the were in and she saw that they weren't in the war zone anymore.

"Were in a guild called Fairy Tail." Naruto spoke as if he had read Hinata's mind. "Whatever a guild is." He said with a shrug.

"So are you guys mages?" A small dark haired boy asked.

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "What are mages?" He asked.

The little boy and everyone there looked surprised. Everyone here knew who mages were.

"Your not from around here are you?" Makarov asked.

"Uhm, where exactly is here?" Naruto asked back.

"Your in currently Mongolia a town residing in Fiore a country in Earth land." Makarov told them.

Naruto's eyes widen a fraction as he then recalled Obito's words. 'I will remove your existence from this world never to return.'

Hinata had the same things running through her head as she remember the exact same words.

'We're definitely not in the Elemental Nations anymore.' They both thought.

xxxx

It had been over a two hours or so since Naruto and Hinata had woken up in this strange place. A guild, as the people there called it, named Fairy Tail.

The master of the guild, Makarov at one point had taken them into a private area of the building. There they had told them their story on how they suddenly ended up there. To say the old man was really surprised and a bit shocked that children as young as Naruto and Hinata were already fighting in wars. It was unheard of in their world.

He also had told them that he had never heard of the Elemental nation, shinobis, kages or ninja villages for that matter. The people in Fiore believe that ninjas, as Naruto and Hinata claimed to be, were fictional characters that were only heard of in fables.

Both shinobis had concluded in the end that Madara had indeed sent them too a different world. And it dearly saddened them both knowing that they weren't going to be able to see their friends and family again.

xxxx

**A/N: Well that's the intro chapter for now...**

**This is actually a 'What if?' story that my sister had persisted me to write even though I didn't want too. But she was very persuasive (she bought me a new Naruto PSP game, (damn I'm weak))**

**Well the story is actually about Naruto and Hinata (with the power that they possess in my other story No more secrets) ending up in the world of fairy tail. And with no idea how to return home they start a new life in Magnolia.**

**For those of you who didn't read No more secrets, Naruto and Hinata's powers are as followed:**

**Naruto**

**Taiyogan (Solar eye) Improved version of the Sharingan**

**Jiton (Magnetic release) The name says it all**

**Jūton (Gravity release) He increase and decrease the gravity around him or others by touch**

**Mirage technique**

**Affinities (Fire, Lightning and Wind)**

**Sage mode**

**Kyuubi chakra mode and full Kyuubi transformation (Yin+Yang chakra)**

**Hinata**

**Tsukigan (Lunar eye) Improved version of the Byakugan**

**Syphoning - she can temporary take others abilities by just taking a portion of their blood**

**She also can generate Black Lightning**

**The Mirage technique**

**Affinities (Lightning, Water and Wind)**

**And finally Hinata has Emi a female bijuu that looks like an older Hinata with silver hair and blue eyes who was created through parts of the Nine original bijuu and Nature chakra.**

**Man I just noticed how OP they are... Oh well my sister does love OP characters.**

**Well hope you like it, please review for my sister's sake...**

**Thanx**

**Oh and I'm almost done with the next chapter of No more secrets**


End file.
